Tonight
by Itconsumesme
Summary: Set after 2.01. Chuck is trying to win Blair back. Just a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is a two-shot about Chuck and Blair at the beginning of Season two.**_

_**Hope you´ll enjoy it.**_

_**I don´t own anything. **_

"_Do you really feel the same for him as you did Nate?"_

"_I do"_

"_I`ll see you at school"_

It was almost two weeks later and they haven´t spoken one word with each other since then.

Blair herself didn´t know whether she was happy that he finally left her alone or if she should slap herself for not telling him that she lov- still cared about him.

Lord Marcus was nice and everything but clearly he was too nice and he never knew how she felt. There was just one person who could always read her like an open book. She loved and hated it.

But she doubtet that even Chuck knew how torn she was inside right now. She couldn´t even figure it out herself.

Obviously she was the happiest when they were together but she was at her worst when she realized he broke her heart. Again.

Someone like Marcus might not make her feel all precious and beautiful but neither could he hurt her like Chuck could.

Sometimes (ok very often) she just wanted to run to him and kiss him and tell him that they could start all over but how could she do that when her heart was so broken by him before.

"B, you have to come"

"And witness how Chuck and his slut of the day are practically doing it? No thanks, Serena I think I´ll pass."

Serena has tried everything to convince Blair to go to her party for almost half an hour and she was determined to do or say anything that would get Blair there.

"You know, I don´t think he´s even going to be there. So please come!"

"You are throwing a party and your step-brother isn´t coming. Do you think I´m totally stupid?

You know what? Don´t even answer that. I mean I was stupid enough to believe that Chuck Bass actually felt something for me."

Serena could hear how sad Blair still was even if she tried to deny it.

"Blair don´t start that again. You know he cares about you really much. But he´s Chuck Bass and the Chuck Bass´s of the world usually don´t have girlfriends. I think he was just scared and maybe you should give him a chance to explain everything."

"Explain what exactly? How he´d rather bang some skank instead of going to Tuscany with me?"

Tears started to well up in Blairs eyes but she refused to let them fall in front of Serena.

Not again. But of course Serena could look right through her.

" I understand that. And if you don´t want to come you don´t have to. But it would really mean a lot to me" And she tried her best puppy-look which made Blair smile a bit.

"Fine I´ll come."

"Yay. Thank you so much, B. I know how hard this is for you."

Serena gave her best friend a long hug.

"But I´ll promise you´ll have a good time"

"We´ll see about that." Blair muttered.

Everyone enjoyed the party. Well everyone except Blair Waldorf.

"I swear S, I´m going to kill you if you ever try to bring me to one of your stupid parties."

Chuck had three blond and leggy models practically all over him and didn´t even seem to notice that she was here. Not that she wanted him to.

Serena who was drunk off her ass didn´t hear a word and kept drowning shots of something Blair didn´t even want to think about.

"Hey you wanna dance?"

A sleezy guy who was obviously already drunk as well came over to Blair. She was about to tell him to get lost when she was Chuck looking over to her.

"Sure" She said seductively.

"Let me just get something to drink."

She surely needed to be at least a bit drunk for this.

"What the hell is she doing?" An angry Chuck walked over to Nate who was sitting at the bar.

"You mean why is she dancing with a guy after you stood her up and come to this party with three girls all over you?" Nate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to be funny, Nathaniel? Then let me tell you it´s not your strength.

That guy is practically fucking her on the dance floor."

"I don´t know what you expected. You haven´t even apologized to her. You can´t really blame her for moving on."

"You´re not helping." Chuck looked over at Blair again and saw how that douche bag and Blair were leaving the dance floor.

"Were are they going?"

"Seems like they´re leaving" Nate shrugged.

"Well, thank you Sherlock. I´m going over there."

Blair and Adam were on the street waiting for a cab that would get her home. It turned out Adam was quite entertaining and he also was a gentleman but still all she could think about was Chuck. So she told Adam hat she wanted to go home and he walked her out of the club.

"So Blair you think you could give me your number?" Adam asked a bit nervously which Blair almost found endearing. Almost.

"I don´t think so." A pissed and drunk Chuck answered for Blair.

"Bass what are you doing here?" Blair asked coldly, though she fas feeling a bit giddy about that Chuck had followed her out there.

"I´m just trying to save you from that guy. I know you don´t want someone like him.?

Blair scoffed at that.

"Because you know what I want right? That´s probably why you decided to let me go alone to Italiy?" She turned to a confused Adam.

"I´d love to give you my number."

Adam was about to give Blair his mobile when Chuck spoke again.

"If you know what´s good for you, you won´t do that. You know I´m Chuck Bass right?"

Adam who now seemed even more nervous walked a few steps back from Blair.

"You know Blair, it was really nice meeting you but I think I´ll just go back inside."

And with that he was gone.

"You stupid Basshole. Why would you do that? You can fuck everything hat has legs and I can´t try to move on?" Blair shrieked while hitting Chuck with her purse.

"Hold one a minute, Waldorf. You haven´t moved on from me yet? So there is still a chance for me?" Chuck asked with a smirk.

"Ugh I hate you. And no you don´t have chance. How many chances am I supposed to give you? You haven´t even apologized for what you did."

"You know what? I think we´re both a bit too drunk to have this conversation right now.

Why don´t you come to the rooftop of Victrola tomorrow. I´ll send you a car at 7 pm."

"First of all, why would I want to meet you again and secondly the rooftop of Victrola? A little bit dramatic don´t you think Bass?"

"I know you are way too curious to know what I have to tell you and we _are _Chuck and Blair so nothing but drama is appropiate for us." He said with a smirk.

"So I´ll see you tomorrow?"

"Fine." Blair grumbled and stepped into the cab that was waiting.

**So what do you think? I´ll update the second chapter later this day. **


	2. Chapter 2

„Blair wake up. Blair."

„Just 5 more minutes, Dorota." Blair said sleepily and turned around.

"I´m afraid that´s not possible."

Blair opened her eyes and saw a smirking Chuck Bass hovering over her.

"CHUCK! What are you doing here?"

She looked at her clock and gasped. "It´s 5:30 in the morning. Are you already done with your whores? And get off of me."

She pushed him off of her and stood up looking at him with a frown on her face.

He let his eyes look over her body which seh quickly realized as she put a bathrobe on.

"Well Bass? Spill. I thought we were meeting much later."

"We were but I decided now is just as good. First of all, I didn´t sleep with that girls I was with. I didn´t sleep with anybody else since that night in the limo."

Blair walked over to him and for a second he thought she would kiss him but instead she slapped him really hard on his right cheek.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You know it´s bad enogh what you did but don´t you dare and lie to me. Don´t you think Serena told me why you didn´t com to the helipad? You know she saw you with that slut. So don´t lie to me."

Blair was angry as hell and didn´t even realize their faces wer just inches apart.

"Serena doesn´t know anything. I didn´t sleep with her."

Blair scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Okay, I´ll admit some things happened but I couldn´t go through with it. And it all happened in the first place because my father told me how I would have to take responsibility in a serious relationship and that scared me."

Tears welled up in Blairs eyes. She so desperately wantet to believe him.

"I´m sorry but I think you should go now. I can´t trust you anymore. I never should have."

She turned away from him so he couldn´t see her tears.

Chuck refused to give up that easily.

"No, I woun´t go until you believe me."

Blair turned around again and looked really angry.

"Fine, stay. I´ll go."

She went past him and was almost out of the door whe she spoke again.

"You know I wish that night in te lime never happened. Everything would have been so much easier. A lot of pain could have been prevented. I really regret it."

Chuck looked shocked at Blair and before Blair could leave the room he spoke with a weak voice.

"I don´t. Because without it I wouldn´t have fallen in love with you."

Blair haltet in her steps and Chuck took the chance and walked over to her. He put both his hands on her cheeks.

"I love you. I tried to ignore it but I can´t. Not anymore. Whenever I´m with some girl I always think about you. And I swear to god there hasn´t been anyone else but you."

Blair still looked at him in shock and Chuck didn´t know what to make of it.

"Look I´m pouring my heart, which by the way I didn´t have, out and the least you could do is – "

He was cut off by Blair who was kissing him forcefully. He got over the shock and quickly kissed her back.

She pushed him on her bed without ever leaving his mouth while unbuttoning his shirt and moved to his jaw which she loved.

"So I guess I´m forgiven then?" Chuck asked with his smirk.

"Not yet. But I know a way you could make it up to me." Blair said with a smirk of her own.

"So do I." With that he flipped her over and pulled her night gown over her head and dropped it on the floor next to the bathrobe that somehow already had gotten off.

He looked longingly over her body and attacked her mouth again.

"God you´re so beautiful. I could just look at you forever."

"I´m actually hoping you´ll do more than just looking." Blair said and kissed him again.

"Of course I will. I´m just appreciating what I didn´t see for a very long time."

And with that he pulled off her bra and moved with his mouth to her right breast while one of his hands massaged her other one.

"Oh god Chuck." Blair arched her back to give him better access.

Chuck tried to ignore the fact Blair hasn´t said the three words back to him. He would just enjoy the moment and talk about it later with her.

"You know it´ll only get better, Waldorft."

"Why don´t you proof it, Bass.?"

"Your wish is my command."

He left her breast and pulled her last piece of clothing and kissed her sex which made Blair shudder.

"Damn Blair I love your pussy. It tastes so delicious."

He kept licking her till she orgasmed around him and could breath normal again.

He moved up to her and kissed her again. "This was amazing Chuck."

She flipped them over so she was on top again.

"I think it´s time for little Chuck to come out."

She started undoing his belt and freed him from his pants and boxers.

"We both know there´s nothing little about it."

"Not when he is that excited to see me." Blair said when she pulled a condom over

"little Chuck". Chuck hissed at the contact and Blair hovered over him.

He wanted to push into her when she suddenly stopped him.

"You´re not going to stop now are you?"

Chuck asked worriedly.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Did you mean everything you said earlier.?"

She didn´t have to explain what she was talking about.

"Of course I did. I love you. I really do."

Blair leaned over and kissed him slowly.

And before she pushed herself onto him she replied.

"I love you too, Chuck Bass," and started riding him.

Chuck couldn´t believe tht she said those words to him and let that feeling overflow him.

He leaned over a bit so he could kiss her again and put himself on top again and pushed slowly into her.

Blair couldn´t contain a moan. "Oh god Chuck faster."

"I´m making love to you Blair and I want it to last."

"Come on Chuck. Please." She put on that pout he could never resist and started pounding into her faster and harder than before.

"Oh Chuck. Yes, just like that."

She met him with every thrust and it didn´t take long before she came and he followed right after.

He collapsed on top of her and after they were breathing normally again he wanted to get off of her so he wouldn´t crush her but she held him tightly.

"Stay," she said tiredly.

"I don´t want to hurt you."

"You´re not."

"Come here." He put her over him so she was lying on his chest.

"Now I´m crushing you."

"You could never crush me." Chuck said with a smile.

"Chuck?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. But if you ever hurt me like that again I´ll have to kill you."

"I would never do that. I love you too."

Both closed their eyes and for the first time in months they slept completly satisfied.

**Ok so that´s it. What do you think?. I´d love to get some reviews.**


End file.
